Kiss Cam
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: The most unexpected things can happen when you're at a baseball game with your bestfriend. MileyJoe.


**THIS STORY IS LEGAL!**

**So, I thought I'd let you all know, I won't be doing stories here anymore. I feel bad for leaving all these unfinished stories but I don't know, I can't seem to find the time. My family requires attention, and so does my schoolwork. And of course my friends and my boyfriend. Summer break is coming up, but I'm honestly not about to waste it on the computer.**

**SO, here's one last one-shot. I was at the Dodger game on Sunday and this guy proposed to his girlfriend when the kiss cam pointed at them. It was sweet and it inspired my last story here.**

**So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"And you thought we would be late," sixteen your old Miley teased her best friend.

"I didn't say we would be late, I said I wanted to beat traffic," 19 year old Joe Gray replied.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Joe chuckled and grabbed her arm. "We have some bomb seats, let's go check them out," he said dragging her through the stadium.

Miley walked along with him staring at all the food stands they walked by. "Can we get food first? I'm hungry. And it's gonna be packed later."

"Can you wait?"

Miley grunted and didn't reply.

Joe finally saw their seats and immediately walked down the stairs toward them. "Oh yeah, behind home plate!"

She rolled her eyes. "You knew that already, let's go get food!"

Joe laughed. "Fine."

* * *

The game was just starting and thankfully Miley and Joe had their food, so they wouldn't have to go back when there was a ton of people.

"Is Andre Ethier playing?" asked Miley

"No, not today."

Miley pouted, "Why?"

Joe stared at her. "He like, hurt his foot or something. Why do you care?"

"Hello, most gorgeous Dodger player ever!"

Joe ignored the jealousy feeling and turned back to the game. "You would think that."

"A lot of people do!" she argued.

"Just watch the game!"

In the middle of the fourth inning, as always the kiss cam showed up on the screen, which showed different couples kissing.

"Oh, I love this! It's so sweet!" exclaimed Miley leaning forward to watch all the couples.

Joe laughed nervously. "Yeah, very sweet."

Miley laughed when a couple wouldn't kiss. "Probably brother and sister."

"Most likely" he answered his voice cracking.

Miley quickly glanced at him and then turned back to the kiss cam. "What's up with you?"

Joe cleared his throat nervously when he saw the cameraman moving towards them.

Miley suddenly gasped when she saw herself and Joe on the screen. "Well this is awkward," she muttered turning away from the camera that was right in her face.

Joe sighed. "Is it really, Miley?" he asked gesturing towards the scoreboard that now said, _Miley, be my girlfriend?_

"Oh my god," she breathed out.

"Look Miley, I don't know about you, but I'm crazy about you. Always have been. And I wanted to ask you in a really romantic way that I knew you'd love. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Miley smiled and nodded throwing her arms around him as the whole stadium awed.

Joe smiled pulling away, "You know, it is a kiss cam."

Miley smirked and leaned up as they shared their first kiss in front of over 5,000 people.

"You're so unique," Miley whispered laughing.

Joe laughed. "I tried. Extremely hard."

"How much did it cost to plan all this?" she asked anxiously as they sat down again.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, you said yes and that's the important part."

Miley smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're the best."

Joe was about to reply when the announcer cut in, "And now batting for the Los Angeles Dodgers, Andre Ethier!"

Miley quickly took her head off his shoulder and stood up to cheer. Joe pouted up at her. Miley looked down and laughed. "Hello, it's Andre Ethier!"

Joe rolled his eyes but smiled up at his girlfriend.

* * *

**So, that's what came out of going to the Dodger game, lol. Once again, sorry I won't be doing stories anymore. But, tell me what you thought of this please?**

**BTW, Andre Ethier really is the most gorgeous Dodger player ever!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
